Terrorist (Generals 1)
One of the GLA's greatest triumphs was convincing ordinary people of the worthiness of the organisation's cause. Some GLA recruits were willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause by becoming human bombs. These Terrorists would strike fear into enemy forces. Cheap to train, Terrorists ran at the enemy and detonated as much C4 as they could carry when they got close. Terrorists could also commandeer cars, creating car bombs. Tactics/Counters Tactics Terrorists were potentially deadly. Even a single Terrorist could destroy any faction's basic tank, while fast-moving car bombs could do even more damage. Terrorists were often used alongside other units on the attack, providing a distraction for enemy forces, however, they were best employed in surprise attacks. It was critical to use units firing bullets or non-explosive projectiles when attempting to neutralize terrorists, because rockets, cannon shells and flame weaponry would detonate their explosives, potentially damaging their targets anyway. Also, running them over with a vehicle would cause them to detonate their explosive packs beneath its treads. A particularly devious GLA commander would order Terrorists to commandeer Combat Cycles and look for a weakness in his opponent's defenses, before delivering a highly explosive shock as their lightning quick speed allowed them to zip past enemies easily, giving their opponents little time to retaliate. (General Rodall Juhziz and General Leang had their Combat Cycles driven by Terrorists straight out of the Arms Dealer.) Counters Terrorists were still soft targets, however. Anti-infantry units could take them down quite easily, although this had to be done from a distance. This was demonstrated during a massed GLA attack on a Chinese nuclear plant, in which a wave of Terrorists was helplessly mown down by Gattling Cannons and Gattling Tanks (although not before killing an entire platoon of Red Guard). Aircraft such as the Comanche could attack and mow down Terrorists with impunity. They don't fare well against anti-infantry defense structures such as Gattling Cannons and Tunnel networks either. As they weren't the fastest runners, the element of surprise was largely required to employ them successfully. General Division Dr Thrax The Terrorist had been modified to carry lethal toxins addition onto its dynamite payload. After exploding, the Toxin Terrorists would leave some toxin residue which strongly affect infantry. * Full article: Toxin Terrorist General Rodall 'Demo' Juhziz The Terrorists were supplied with more powerful bombs that made them as deadly as a Bomb Truck explosion! The affected area also larger. Prince Kassad In multiplayer games, no changes occurred. In the campaign, however, the Terrorist is stealthed. Prince Kassad could sneak them into enemy bases to strike at important targets. General Leang Her Combat Cycles have Terrorists but cannot be trained in her Barracks. No changes, though. Trivia * They are similar to Nod Fanatics, except that the latter cannot produce car bombs and have five squad members, not to mention they move much faster and deal compartively less damage per squad member. * In game, when a Terrorist was killed by bullet-type attacks like chain guns and machine guns, it died with no explosion, but if killed by tank cannon shells or flame weapons, it would detonate. Multiplayer Terrorists are used extensivly in Multiplayer of both Generals and Zero Hour, being great for early base rush attacks. Due to the fact that a large number of terrorists riding bikes into the players base is almost unstoppable, many game hosts choose to make a "No DB" rule, which means "No Demobikes". See Also * Toxin Terrorist * Combat Cycle * Bomb Truck Category:Generals 1 infantry